parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes of Toy Story
This is taken from A Chipmunk Christmas 2000 VHS. Transcript *Phil Vischer: Hi, I'm Phil Vischer, the founder of Big Idea Productions. I started Big Idea because I wanted to tell you stories. (Clips from Where's God When I'm Scared, God Wants Me to Forgive Them, Are You My Neighbor, Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy that Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh ''and the Big Wall!, ''Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy ''and the Rumor Weed'', and A Chipmunk Christmas ''play) Stories that can make you laugh, stories that can make you cry, but most importantly, stories that can entertain you, and your kids - while gently teaching Biblical values and lessons. When we made the first VeggieTales video, "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", there were 3 of us, working at a small storefront in Chicago, Illinois - with no heat. Well, over the last six years - we've been pouring ourselves into making bigger, and bigger films. And we've grown our team from only ten back in 1995 to more than 200 today. And now, they're all contributing to the next exciting video we're eager to show you - in a setting like this: ''Toy Story. *Nebby K.: Oh, if I could see the looks on their faces right now. *Alvin: Hello? David Seville? I thought I told you... Now?! You can't be serious. Simon and Theodore said- Well, can't you talk to Derek, Cuthbert and Yorick to delay it? Oh. Okay. Just give me 20 minutes, that's all I ask. I'm sorry, Simon and Theodore, this is your rich, young ruler's orders. *Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, come in Star Command. *David Pitts: This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me. *Joe Spadaford: As an art director, I can just say that it's the best thing I worked on. *Mike Nawrocki: It's really exciting, to be telling a story like this. *Tim Hodge: I am very grateful for this opportunity. *Marc Vulcano: I really feel that a lot of family entertainment has lost morals and values. *Tom Bancroft: When I first came in these few months, what I noticed there were more people who were interested in changing the world to be a better place, what I meant since I was 16 years old. *Brian K. Roberts: Something that I'm very proud to work on, because it's more than just a laughfest. People are gonna take a little bit of it home with them. *Tim Hodge: Initially, we were gonna do a story that starred a crime-fighting duo. Toy Story, and Sherlock Holmes jumped to the front of the pack. I started researching both of those stories, and landed on Toy Story. *Kurt Heinecke: Buzz Lightyear's voice is a little bit different. It's not that easy to tell. Because his voice is a bit more gruffer than usual. So we had Phil Vischer drink five gallons of water in the booth. *David Pitts: Thank God his script wasn't ruined! *Captain Pa: Let's do this! *Phil Vischer: (gargling, in Bob's voice) Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! *(Crew members laugh) *Alvin: Stop laughing! All of you! *(The laughter dies down) *Brian K. Roberts: Alright. Let's try again. *Mike Nawrocki: (in Larry's voice) If you don't have one, get one! *Phil Vischer: (in Mr. Lunt's voice) Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up! (in Jimmy's voice) They're here! *Jackie Ritz: (in Madame Blueberry's voice) The sooner we move, the better. *Brian K. Roberts: It's really a cornucopia of VeggieTales casting! *Tim Hodge: All of our favorite veggies appear in it. *Mike Nawrocki: We pulled together the whole cast, it's a big story, sort of a - you know, a VeggieTale epic proportion. *Tom Bancroft: It's a group of - these characters that step into roles for every project we do. And in this one, they're in an epic. *Phil Vischer: Now, for our version - we picked Bob and Larry. *Buzz Lightyear: I wish you could go back, back, back, back, back. Maybe you could go back, back, back, back, back. *Woody: Cause I've been thinking about all the good times, jamming to my groove. Like it. I'm missing... *Buzz and Woody: How it used to be. *Tim Hodge: It's got lots of adventure, and the theme of the show is friendship. *Woody: If that's true, God wants us to be a good friend, and not let friendships part from us. *David Pitts: We go everywhere in this show. It's a lot of fun. *Kurt Heinecke: I'm getting excited to work on it. I know it's gonna have big score, big elaborate sound for this adventure. *Joe Spadaford: Toy Story, is a great adventure movie. It's a fun romping adventure everyone is going after. I think it's going to be a pretty good show! *Tim Hodge: My favorite part in the show, which I'm not gonna talk about, because it's at the very end, and I don't want to give it away. *Mike Nawrocki: Well, I don't know if we could give away the ending... *Phil Vischer: We can't give away the ending right now. Let me say - you have to see it to believe it. *Kid Choir: Hey - hey, he's on the way. Got it all together, got it figured out. Now, let me tell you who I'm talking about! Lime green and purple, he's one super fellow! *Phil Vischer: We've always had a lotta fun with the music in our videos, so in Toy Story - we're kicking everything up a notch. *Kurt Heinecke: In our videos, we love to combine great storytelling, memorable characters, wacky music... *Tim Hodge: Some of the most memorable music you'll ever hear. *Brian K. Roberts: And we have this showstopper tune at the end - a theme song on space ranger Buzz Lightyear. *Mike Nawrocki: Singing for this is an exhilirating, exciting, over-the-top experience! *Kid Choir: Go, go, Buzz! Long may the voice of freedom ring! *Buzz Lightyear: I was a great first officer who always served lots of captain's orders. Before my knee injury, of course. *Phil Vischer: So, is the monumental task of making Toy Story worth it? Well, when we finally get it on video for the first time, and watch it with our families - knowing you'll be doing the same, we'll know that you'll be making new ways for parents to share Biblical values with your kids. And that's what Big Idea is commited to. Thanks for watching, and we'll see you at the big premiere. *Merry Larry: I'm not the phantom of the opera! *Phil Vischer: Toy ''Story ''will be available on DVD and VHS everywhere September 30th, 2000! Also, included is a teaser for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, which is going to hit theaters in fall 2002, and a chance to vote online for your favorite Silly Songs, in the upcoming "Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" that is coming to video and DVD September 2001! *Buzz Lightyear: To infinity - and beyond! Category:Transcripts